


Hanya kamu.

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Relationships: Ito/Fadli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hanya kamu.

Gue udah biasa liat darah, luka, penderitaan, ke siapapun bahkan diri gua, asal jangan dia.

“Lo jangan tinggalin gue dulu, Ito...”

“Ito! Gue mohon ya Tuhan, mohon! Ito!”

“Jangan mati lo! Anjing, lo jangan tega tinggalin gua To!”

Gaada gunanya, gue teriak pun cuma gue yang bisa denger. Paling nggak, tolong To, buka mata lo. Itu doang harapan gue, itu doang yang gua minta.

Bahkan kalau ini jadi permintaan terakhir gue, gue mohon To, buka mata lo. To, jangan mati, jangan tinggalin gue sendirian, To?

Demi Tuhan, Ito. Lo satu-satunya hal berharga yang gue punya, masa lo tega pergi begitu aja? Tega banget lo jadi sahabat!

Gue cuma bisa meluk dia erat, disini gue akhirnya nyadar, udah gaada harapan. Gaada yang bisa gue rasain dari dia, nafas, detak jantung, gaada.

“To..”

“Ito...”

“To... gua mohon To, lo satu-satunya yang gue punya..”

Dia udah mati.

“Gue gakuat sendirian, To. Gue mohon..”


End file.
